


Daddy Can't BBQ

by zoegayle



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, in a cute way, slight sexual langauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a cute daddy kink story where Lucas likes to call Henry ‘daddy’ and be treated like a little kid with Henry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Can't BBQ

There is no question that Lucas looks up to Henry. It's no question that Lucas adores Henry. No question that Lucas and Henry love each other very much, and that they have sex almost everyday. There's also no question to the fact that Lucas has a daddy kink.

Sometimes Lucas will yell and scream and moan the word daddy. Sometimes Henry doesn't even half to hit the bundle of nerves and Lucas will be moaning the word daddy like a porn star (but Lucas actually enjoys it). Other times Lucas might want to be treated like he's a baby and wants Henry to take care of him, One time when Lucas was sick he acted like a little six year old boy, who was sick, not his own age. Making Henry bring him anything and everything just so he could have daddy take care of him (one of his most favorite things to do with Henry).

And sometimes Henry would call Lucas cute names that maybe only as mom would call their son like 'baby boy', 'little one' or even one a mom would definitely not call her child, 'sugar baby' (the last one just to make Lucas give him a mini death glare and it's totally worth it because Lucas is just so cute when playfully angry.)

One time after coming home from work, Lucas plopped down on the couch and sighed, "Daddy, can you just order some takeout and come rub my back and cuddle me?"

"Of course baby boy, just let me slip off out of these work clothes and I'll be right there." Henry smiled walking into their shared bedroom.

Lucas then stripped off his shirt and pants, so he was in just his boxers sitting on the couch, so when Henry walked back into the living room, he rose his eyebrows in the manner of asking 'why' and 'what' at the same time.

"I stripped off my work clothes, I'm just like you Daddy." Lucas smiled a real big smile. 

Henry knew in that moment that Lucas was tired and just wanted to be cute, and Henry loved it when Lucas started to act like this, he quiet enjoys it.

"Daddy, please come sit with me now. You're taking forever." Lucas pleaded in a whining fashion.

"Baby boy, I have to order us some food. Or I can just order mine?" Henry chuckled.

"Daddy, you have to feed me it's your job. Plus you love me too much to starve me. So can you hurry so we can cuddle. We haven't just relaxed together in a while."

"What kind of food do you want, we can have sandwiches or barbecue? Haven't had either of those in a while." Henry flipped through the takeout list of New York.

"Umm... I'm thinking we should do some barbecue." Lucas started, “But too bad you didn't know how to barbecue.”

“I'm going to order some, Lucas.” Henry narrowed his eyes towards Lucas.

“Haha, Daddy can't barbecue.” Lucas laughed. “What dad can't barbecue. Abe never got to experience homemade barbecue ribs or anything.”

“Actually, for your information, he did. Abigail made barbecue a lot of the time.” Henry did miss Abigail a lot but he knew Abigail wanted him to be happy and keep living his (long) life. It's okay to reminisce but not to dwell on the past. “And it was much better than any BBQ restaurant could and ever will be.” Henry smiled. 

After Henry had ordered their barbecue and it was delivered to them, Lucas and Henry were wrapped in a blanket with hands full of barbecued brisket and chicken sandwiches.

"Hey Daddy, if I was to make a mess would you have to clean me up like a parent would a toddler?" Lucas smirked

"Lucas, if you even think about it..." Henry threatened.

"Oops already thought about it, are you going to have to punish me Daddy?" Lucas smirked.

"I think I'll punish you with..." Henry started, "an early bedtime for you."

"But Daddy!" Lucas whined

"No buts-"

"Well not now."

"Lucas, let's just do what you wanted to earlier, you know cuddle and stuff." Henry laughed, playfully poking Lucas' tummy. “Or if you want you can be punished with ticking.' Henry started running his fingers up and down Lucas' sides. 

"Daddy stop. It's too much." Lucas giggled.

"You've never said that before." Henry stopped tickling Lucas for a moment, before continuing.

"Daddy, what is someone was hearing this right now?" Lucas gasped for more air because too many tickles.

"Then they would probably leave and we won't have to worry about a crime on anyone’s part." Henry smiled.

They continued their tickle fight with Lucas losing greatly, until Henry decided he wanted to finish their food before it went cold.

After finishing their food they were back under their blanket with a movie (with Lucas on Henry as if he were a toddler and not a 30 something old man) and a sleepy Lucas,

"You know what Daddy?" Lucas started, "You're a very good daddy, and you're a nice daddy, you never make me do something I don't want to do, except if I need or have to. And I really love you Daddy." Lucas cuddled into Henry more.

"You know what little one?" Henry looked down.

"What Daddy." Lucas hummed as his eyes started to droop and he was barley keeping his eyes open.

"I love you too. Like a lot. A whole lot. And as your daddy I will always love and protect you. Because you are my baby boy and you are my whole world." Henry look right into Lucas' eyes.

"Aww Daddy." Lucas yawned.

"Go ahead and sleep now young one." (If Lucas wasn't so tiered he would have made an old person joke about Henry.)

"Okay. Goodnight Daddy." Lucas closes his eyes and in a good few moment he was snoring away.

"Goodnight baby." Henry shut off the movie and moved his legs onto the couch so he could be laying down with Lucas in the vee of his legs. Lucas shifted a little but when Henry fixed the blanket and kissed Lucas on the top of his head, he stopped shifting around. "My little baby boy, I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt have a title and now i do so :))


End file.
